


The Naga Queen

by Oronir_Caragai



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, Multi, Naga, Naga/human sexual relations, Non-binary protagonist, Original Fiction, Other, Teratophilia, Vore mention, naga/human oral sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2019-08-06 01:41:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16378979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oronir_Caragai/pseuds/Oronir_Caragai
Summary: Alex is a blacksmith's apprentice living in a village whose young men are continually killed by the Naga Queen when they go to fell her. They take it upon themself to go to the queen after her latest victim is found, and may get more than they bargained for.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! Welcome to my first (gasp!) piece of original fiction. This is the child of myself and Hanatsuki89 (seriously, a gem, go follow 'em) and I hope you enjoy it!

Once upon a time, in a small village nestled beside a forest, lived an apprentice to a blacksmith. Just shy of thirty and being unwed, Alex would have been an outcast in any village, but the life they led strayed them further from the path of socially acceptable for their neighbors. 

"Alex, we've customers to tend to, must you wrestle yourself into that contraption right now?" 

The blacksmith gestured with his soot covered hand, as his apprentice worked down the series of eyehooks covering their front. The metal boning they had sewn into the piece of clothing helped to tamper their breasts down, giving them the appearance of having a flat chest. 

"See? Finished!"

"Alex, -please.-" The blacksmith implored. A kind, middle aged man, he had taken Alex in when their parents died. They had been but a child, only ten when they had left on a journey across the sea and never returned. 

"Alright, alright!" Alex donned a loose cotton shirt, and pushed gently past the smith. They found their apron hanging on a hook of the workshop, and continued their conversation, knowing full well the smith had followed behind. "You know it makes me feel better." They gestured to their chest, alluding to the undergarment. 

"I know, child, it is why I do not question it." 

Their conversation was interrupted by a ruckus outside of the shop. Alex walked over as they tied the apron strings behind their back. 

"Oy!" They hissed, trying to get one of the villager's attention. A girl close to their age stopped, holding her hands over her swollen belly. "Mina, what's happened?" 

The girl rubbed her pregnant stomach in a subconscious motion. 

"Oh! Alexandra, I almost didn't recognize you-my gods you've chopped all your hair off." 

Alex ran a hand over their short cropped dark hair with a slight smile. 

"Alex. And yeah, do you like it?" 

The woman looked over Alex's face again, before nodding, though her expression looked almost hesitant to. 

"You've got a nice face for it, nice high cheekbones-oh what am I doing, Alex, it's awful!"

"What?!" Alex stepped from around the counter, looking past at what must have been everyone in the village gathered at the entrance.

"Marius went to challenge the Naga Queen." 

"And?!" Alex gasped, voice dripping with concern.

"They've just found him...wh...what's left of him." 

Alex's stomach churned with nausea. They glanced back to the smith, who gestured for them to go with the woman. 

Alex took Mina's hand to give her courage, and walked to the entrance of the village with her. Nothing could have prepared them for the sight they saw. 

Barely recognizable, the partial, waterlogged torso of the young man sat on a pallet of wood. Alex covered their mouth at the grisly sight, and tried to remember him as he was, just days before. Young. Whole. They turned away, and stopped at hearing the chatter of the elders.

"Something has to be done."

"We can't keep losing young men to the Naga Queen!" 

"I'll not lose my son too!" 

Alex stared at their boots, digging the toe into the soft soil. They turned, and raised their voice. 

"I'll go." But none listened. They pushed to the front of the group to appeal to them. "Let me go confront the queen!"

"You're a girl, Alexandra, not a warrior. Go home." One of the elders chided. Another chimed in. 

"We'll be needing you to bear a child, to help populate the village." 

Alex's face contorted in disdain. They pushed back through the crowd. Their footsteps were nearly stomps as they walked heavily back to the smith's shop.

"I'll show them. I'll show them all." They muttered as they walked past the smith, into the stock room. "Just a girl, Alex. Need to bear children." They spit on the dirt floor, and rifled through the armor til they found what they were looking for. 

A breastplate, made specially for their frame. The smith had kept it in the shop in hopes a petite build man would purchase it, but Alex knew they had tempered it with their own hand, for them-self. 

The smith wandered to the doorway, and watched Alex lift the breast plate over their head. They adjusted one side of the straps over their ribs before realizing he stood there. 

"What're you doing, Alex?" 

The smith asked, more concerned than accusatory. 

"'M going to fight the Naga Queen." 

The smith sighed, and bowed his head. 

"Alex...you won't return..." 

"Return?!" Alex asked in a huff. "Return to what?! To nothing? To no prospects? To-to what, to lie down, and procreate?!" They asked, their eyes glistening with tears. They adjusted their breastplate on the other side as they sniffed their tears away. 

"Alex..." The smith sighed, and walked away. Alex sniffled again, and exhaled through their mouth. The smith returned, carrying a scabbard in his hands. In it, rested a sword. "I noticed you working on this short sword. Light weight...not something a-" He looked at Alex and reconsidered his words. "-a larger person would use." 

"I...had hoped you wouldn't notice." Alex rubbed over their arm. They rolled up their shirtsleeves, the motion made awkward by the breastplate. 

"Of course I noticed, Alex. Here." He held the scabbard out to them. They accepted it with a slight tilt of their head. 

"It's not finished." 

"Pull the sword out, precocious child."

Alex wrapped their fingers around the hilt of the blade. They pulled it free of the sheath, and gasped. The blade had been completed, and sharpened. 

"When...?"

"You sleep like the dead, Alex." The smith smiled. Alex replaced the sword in it's scabbard, and moved to hug the smith with all their might. 

"Thank you. For everything, thank you."

The smith wrapped his arms around Alex, and placed a kiss to their forehead. 

"You are welcome, my child. Come. Put that on your belt, and let's pack you some food. You'll need to keep your energy up if you intend to slay the Naga Queen."

"Mmhm." Alex smiled, tears still threatening to fall at the smith's kindness. 

Armed with their short sword, and a satchel with half a loaf of bread, a smoked sausage, and a water skin, Alex departed their village to find the Naga Queen.


	2. Chapter 2

Every member of the village, young and old, knew how to reach the Naga Queen's cave. 

"The trees to the stream, the stream to the cave." Alex repeated to themself under their breath. They picked up a stick, half heartedly swinging it as they walked. "the cave to the queen, and death you will see..." They tried not to scare themself, but the rhyme was meant to do just that. "Hair like moss, scales like gloss, eyes like fire, and teeth so dire..." They continued to mutter as they followed the path along the stream. They raised their head as they noticed the cave, and quietly finished the rhyme. "If the Naga Queen you meet, she will have a tasty treat." 

They swallowed as they approached the cave, and switched their stick for their sword. The cave was dim as they entered, the only light being that filtering from the entrance. The farther they got, the darker it became, until Alex had to blink hard to let their eyes adjust. They realized there was a faint light ahead, and walked toward it. 

A faint glow emanated from a phosphorescent substance along the ground. Alex dared not touch it, but was thankful for it's light nonetheless. They continued on, until something cracked beneath their boot. They swallowed hard, and knelt. 

A bone, clearly human, not beast. Alex felt the courage try to leave their body. 

"Come on Alex." They whispered to the darkness. The darkness whispered back. 

"Come on Alex." Only an echo, but it made their knees weak. They forced themself to continue onward. It couldn't be much longer. 

Their instincts proved true as the path led to an open cavern. Alex struggled to keep hold on their sword as they saw the cavern. Phosphorescent rocks and shimmering gems lined the roof of the cavern, giving Alex more than enough light to see what awaited them.

Curled onto her own tail, sat the Naga Queen. Alex estimated her tail alone had to be near their own body length, making her at least eight feet tall, if not more. They stared at her, eyes fixed on her tail. Scales of an aquatic teal, leading to skin, olive toned and shimmering gold. Her breasts were bare, one covered by dark green hair swept over one side of her head. 

Alex watched as she moved her hand to her back, and tightened their hold on their sword. Their feet felt rooted to the spot beneath her gaze. To their dismay, they watched as a second naga raised up from behind her. 

A male with a slightly swollen stomach, rested his head on her shoulder. His long silver grey hair swayed as he moved. Alex noticed he looked tired, the Queen must have roused him from sleep. 

"My Queen...have we another guest?"

"We do, my King." The Naga Queen raised, and moved toward Alex. Alex found themself dumbfounded, unable to raise their blade as she grew close. 

"What a shame. I've not finished digesting the last." He rubbed over the swell of his stomach. Alex felt like they may vomit, but their attention was brought back as the Queen lowered herself to see them closer. They looked into her eyes, dark red with golden flecks, and could see the golden sheen on her lips. 

"What is your name, child?" 

"Alex." They responded quickly, as their eyes continued down over the swell of the queen's breasts. They blinked, and swallowed, before raising their gaze again. 

"Alex. You aren't like the others, are you?" The queen asked as she turned. Alex watched the sway of her serpentine hips. She didn't elaborate, but Alex shook their head nonetheless. 

"I don't think so." 

The Queen whispered to her King, the male naga watching Alex all the while. Alex stared at the nagas, entranced by their beauty and grace. 

"What brings you here?" The King asked, as the Queen continued to sway her hips, despite no longer moving forward. 

"I...You've eaten so many of our men. I wish to put a stop to it." Alex heard their own voice. Unsure, but not scared. 

"Alex." The Queen said, as she turned around. She had a slight smirk on her lips. "Each of those young men...so full of lust, and greed. They saw my cave, filled with jewels, and glowing. They saw me...my body, curved, and luscious." The Queen ran her hands over her wide hips. Alex watched her hands, and noticed her nails, stained dark red. "Yet none of their energy could satisfy me, Alex. Can you?" She gestured for Alex to come to them, with a graceful wiggle of a slender finger.

"Satis-satisfy you?" Alex stammered, as they walked up to the Queen, feeling summoned by her. She caressed over Alex's cheek, and they dropped their sword, entranced by her gaze. 

"Yes, Alex. Satisfy me, sexually, as they failed to." 

Alex felt their face flush red. 

"They failed to satisfy me, also." Alex quietly retorted, keeping their eyes on the Queen. She made a sudden giggle, her lips pulling into a wide smile from Alex's crass response. Alex felt their heart jump at seeing her smile.

"Oh, Alex. I enjoy you...I do hope you don't fail." 

Alex felt rooted to their spot again, held by the Queen's allure as both nagas set upon them. They felt the Queen begin to unfasten one side of their breastplate, the King unfastening the other. They raised their hands to assist in removing the plate. The piece of armor was discarded to the  
ground. 

The Queen took Alex by the hand, and led them to a bed of bioluminescent moss. They could feel her skin against theirs, their leather fingerless gloves allowing them to touch her. Warm. Alluring. Alex wished to touch more of her.

The faint glow looked almost ethereal in the cave, but Alex's attention was held entirely by the Queen. She bade them to sit on the bed of moss, an order Alex was more than happily compliant with. The King slithered behind them, settling to lie his great tail behind Alex's back. He fingered over the scarf Alex had tied behind their neck, but opted to leave it, instead helping to remove Alex's shirt; he stopped at the garment beneath. 

The Queen stared at it a moment, before ignoring the garment completely, and moving her attention to Alex's boots. She tugged each of them off before raising her hands to their trousers. 

Alex lowered their hands to unfasten their belt. They were enamored by the Queen, and couldn't decide if they were truly helpless, or entirely in command, their mind feverish with thoughts of her. With desire for her. They weren't sure if it even mattered. They wanted this, to feel the Queen. To belong to her. Even if it was their last choice. They raised their hips to remove their belt, and slip their loose trousers down. 

The Queen made a contented noise as she looked over the legs beneath the trousers. Short, but shapely, she kissed over the muscles of their calves as she slithered back to place her torso between Alex's legs. 

"Alex, may I?" The Queen gently nosed over the underwear obscuring Alex's genitals. Alex whimpered beneath her, the attention to the thin cloth being the first the sensitive region had received from a partner in a long time. 

"Yes, please." They wiggled back against the King's tail, pressing back against the mass to lift their rear up and assist the Queen. The Queen slipped her fingers under Alex's underwear, and stripped them from their body. She made another contented noise at what waited beneath. Alex glanced down, feeling the heat on their face at seeing the Queen waiting before their exposed genitals. They looked into her fiery eyes, her warm, shimmering skin contrasting against the dark of Alex's pubic hair. 

They watched as the queen parted their lips, a long set of fangs visible in her set of teeth. She made a gasping noise as she stretched her long, forked tongue out of her mouth, and flicked the tip over Alex's clit. 

Alex felt the King shift beneath their back, and his hands take their wrists to hold them by their sides. They didn't fight it, as the King's grip felt almost soft rather than binding. They felt the King lean forward, and press a kiss to their cheek. 

Alex turned their head, and was almost startled by the King's face being so close. They were taken in by his eyes, dark blue like his scales, with silver and purple flecks. The galaxies contained within them held Alex's attention momentarily; The Queen took the opportunity to lap over Alex's clit again, making the human gasp out in pleasure. 

Alex pressed their lips to the King's in a moment of heat, and the King seemed only happy to reciprocate the kiss. He tasted strange; Warm, and coppery. They could feel his tongue was similarly shaped to the Queen's as it pressed slightly into their mouth. Alex whined into the kiss as the bifurcated segments of the Queen's tongue wiggled against either side of their clit. They pulled from the King's lips, and rested back against him. 

"Queen, that feels s-so good..." Alex felt her tongue travel down, prodding at their entrance. They gasped out, twisting in the King's hold and pressing back against his body. The king shifted to wrap an arm around Alex's chest, keeping only one of their wrists held. 

The Queen pressed her tongue into Alex's vagina, continuing to wiggle the forked pieces inside of them. Alex's noises grew louder at the sensation of being fucked and internally caressed by the Queen's tongue. They squirmed against the strange, pleasurable sensation. 

"Queen, good -Gods!-" Alex raised their hips, bucking into the Queen's teasing. The Queen pressed her arms under Alex's legs, hoisting them up by their thighs. She wrapped her upper lip against Alex's clit as she wiggled her tongue inside of them, beginning to tease with a slight sucking motion. 

Alex's incoherent words melted into frantic moans as they closed their eyes, the pleasure swiftly becoming too much, the carnal pleasure something a human never could have bestowed upon them. 

"Queen, I'm-oh-oh! Ah!" 

Alex's stomach quivered, and thighs went taut as their orgasm came. They went momentarily limp in the King's grasp, quivering slightly against him as the Queen's tongue withdrew. 

The Queen wasn't quite done with Alex yet, using their tongue to lap over their clit again. Alex whimpered from overstimulation, and tossed their head to the side. They looked down at the Queen, and noticed the devious grin on her face. They felt the grip on their thighs tighten, and the Queen wiggle the tips of their tongue over their clit again. 

"A-Aiee!" Alex squealed out. "Queen, o-oh no, I'm too sensitive, ple-plea-" They tried to squirm free, but the nagas combined hold prevented them from doing much more than writhe under the Queen's tongue, and scream. "Ah! Queen!" Alex barely felt the King reposition behind them, until his lips were shifting their scarf away, and on their throat, and shoulder, pressing warm kisses. He held Alex's wrists in one of his great hands above their head, and lowered the other to rub over the garment binding their breasts. 

Alex's second orgasm came just as swiftly as the first thanks to the Queen's constant attention. She held onto their thighs tight as they quivered in her grasp again, their toes curling in pleasure. 

Alex made a pathetic sounding noise as they fell back against the King, darkness flooding their vision as a sexually dazed sleep took them.


	3. Chapter 3

Alex's lashes fluttered open, their immediate realization being that a set of arms was draped over them. They tried to sit up, and found the arms belonging to both nagas. The nagas had moved during their rest to flank them, making them feel impossibly smaller between them.

They looked to the Queen, noticing a slight smile on her lips. She opened her eyes, and raised her hand to pet over Alex's hair. 

"Hello, Alex." She quietly greeted them, and slid the King's arm away from their frame. She pulled them closer to her, and held a finger to her lips. 

"H-hi." Alex whispered in response. The Queen lifted herself up, and gestured for Alex to follow. 

They looked down at their body, realizing that they were still clad in only their socks, gloves, binder, and scarf, and immediately flushed over. They swallowed as they slipped off their socks and gloves, and moved to follow the Queen. 

She led them farther into the cave, placing a gentle hand between Alex's shoulder blades as they walked. 

"Did you not want to wake the King?" Alex asked. The Queen chuckled gently, the noise making Alex's heart throb. 

"No, my child. He is still digesting, and requires his rest." 

"Oh." Alex stopped, remembering the remnants they had seen before leaving The Queen stopped a few steps ahead, and turned back. 

"Is it too dark for you?" 

"Ah, no. I'm sorry. I...knew who he ate, is all." 

The Queen held her hand to Alex, who accepted it. They let their fingers feel over her smooth skin.

"Were they your lover?" The Queen asked, her voice curious. 

"No!" Alex quickly answered, before consciously correctly themself. "Gods no, he...Gods forgive me, but he was an ass. He mocked my appearance, and in the same sentence, said if he returned victorious, his spoil would be to knock me up." They said with a scoff. "He said he'd ''make a woman out of me.' the fucker."   
Alex thought they felt the Queen's hand squeeze theirs. She made a quiet noise at their comment, to which Alex tilted their head. "What?" 

"Nothing, Alex. I only thought that it explained why the King had such terrible heartburn after eating him." 

Alex burst into giggles. They continued to follow the Queen into the next chamber, stopping in their tracks when they saw it. The chamber was littered with coins of every size and shape, and gems, glittering with the faint light from the moss along the walls. The Queen slithered toward a large mirror leaning against the cave wall. 

She folded her tail in front of her, causing her to look as if she was in a kneeling position, and gestured for Alex to come forward. Alex complied, moving close enough for the Queen to scoop them up. She sat them on her tail, and Alex scooted until they were comfortably settled, folding their hands in their lap to cover their bare genitals. 

"Alex," The Queen started, as she looked over their reflections in the mirror. Alex watched her, her slender fingers coming up to pet over their head. They travelled down, and untied the scarf from around their neck. They let it flutter to the floor amongst the treasures. "Whatever you would like from this chamber is yours." 

"What?" Alex replied, looking at the Queen in the mirror. 

"As was our agreement. Satiate me, and be rewarded." 

"I...satiated you?" 

The Queen nodded, resting her hands on Alex's bare hips. 

"Absolutely. You see, while the King survives on primarily meat, I survive off of primarily sexual energy. Yours is-" Alex noticed her tongue wiggle out of her lips as she finished her thought. "-ravishing."   
Alex rested back against the Queen's breasts at an insistent tugging from her. It is only right that I reward you for it." 

"Please-" Alex started. "-it was reward enough, it was amazing." They twisted to look her face to face, before becoming too shy to and turning away. "You're nothing like they say you are, Queen." Alex said quietly. 

The Queen chuckled, and slid her hands over the binding undergarment on Alex's breasts. 

"And what do they say I am?" 

Alex stared off as the Queen caressed over their body. 

"Awful things. Hair made of snakes and moss, teeth strong enough to gnash through bones." They scoffed slightly. "They say you're a monster." They looked back at the Queen with an apologetic wince. 

"And what do they say you are, Alex?" 

"...a monster....amongst other things." They felt their face fall. The Queen tipped their chin up, and smiled kindly. 

"Then they are wrong on both accounts."   
The Queen gestured toward the mirror for Alex to turn around. She began to work her slender fingers down the eyehooks. Bit by bit, Alex's breasts were exposed, leaving them entirely nude. "I see not a monster present." 

Alex forced a smile, snorting a pathetic sounding laugh. 

"What do you see?" 

"A Prince." 

"A..." Alex looked at their reflections. Themself, completely nude, and the Naga Queen behind them, her arms wrapping around their breasts to obscure them. 

"Yes, a Prince." She hugged Alex, and bowed her head to press a kiss to the back of theirs. "Stay with me, Alex."

"What?" Alex noticed their surprised expression in the mirror, and the Queen's smile behind their head. 

"Remain here with us, and be our Prince." 

"I..." Alex looked down in consideration.

"You've said yourself, your village treats you as nothing." 

"There is one, a kind man. He's treated me as his own child, Queen." They looked up to her reflection in the mirror. For the first time, Alex noticed a genuine pout on the Queen's lips, seemingly saddened by their hesitation. "Please, let me consider your offer for the day."

The Queen's pout lifted, and she pressed a kiss to the back of Alex's head. 

"As you wish, dear Alex." 

The Queen scooped them up, and placed them on the ground. She slithered across the floor, into the myriad of gems and coins. Alex watched her, before following in the shallow path in the riches her tail created. 

"Where did all of this even come from, Queen?" 

The Queen leaned to rifle through the pile to her side, before coming up with a golden choker. She affixed it around her own neck before answering. 

"Primarily from the streams that run beneath the cave. Treasures and coins filter through, and the King and I fish them out."

Alex noticed a sizable diamond by their foot, and knelt to scoop it up. They twisted it in their hand, before looking up at the Queen. 

"My Queen? What...what would happen if I remained here?" 

The queen twisted her body to look over to Alex. 

"Hmmm. I would feed off of your energy. You would live as our prince, happy, and fed."

"Would I be free to come and go as I pleased? I...I would need sunlight." 

"Come." She held her hand out to Alex. Alex accepted the outstretched hand, still unsure as to why they were so trusting of the naga Queen. She lifted Alex from the ground, and settled a hand beneath their bare rear.

Alex wrapped their legs around her waist, and an arm over her shoulder as she carried them deeper into the cave system. 

"I enjoy the sunlight as well, Alex, though the king does not. He will only travel to this chamber in the night, if at all. It's my sunbathing chamber." 

The chamber was dim, the sun just rising as they approached. She pointed up to a hole it the ceiling of the gave, wide enough for Alex to see the clouds above. 

A faint purple-blue sky, dim, not quite dawn. Their attention remained on it, as the queen manipulated them both to lie back against the mossy ground.

Alex rested back against the queen, their head nestled against her breast, their eyes cast up at the hole. They watched as the sky grew pink, and then finally blue as the dawn broke above them. They nestled into the queen's breast, and smiled up at the warm sunlight. 

"We would be able to remain like this, Queen?" 

"For all of our days, little Prince." 

"Then I accept your offer, with one caveat."

"Hm?" 

"I have something I must do, and I shall return." 

"By your leave, little Prince. So long as you return to me." 

Alex raised themself to look the queen in the eye, and pressed a gentle, apprehensive kiss to her lips. 

The queen raised her hand, and strokes over the back of their head. 

"Always, my queen." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The metalsmith walked upstairs after a hard day's work. His heart was heavy. Alex hadn't returned, and he feared for the worst. A glimmer on his nightstand caught his eye as he walked into his bedroom, candle in hand. 

A diamond the size of his fist, and several smaller jewels sat upon his nightstand. Beneath them, sat a note. 

The smith sat the candle down, and picked the note up. He sat on the side of his bed, glancing over at the pile of gems before reading the note. 

_Dear Smith,_

_Please take these gems, and move from the village. Start anew, and better._

_Yours eternally,_  
Alex  
The Naga Prince 


End file.
